


Try being honest

by Niall_Princess_Horan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: College Harry, College Louis, College Niall, Helpful Harry, Liam assists too, Light Smut, M/M, Non-Famous, Nouis Brothers, Oblivious Niall, Oblivious Zayn, Scheming Louis, besties larry, college zayn, cousins Lirry, liam is visiting, not a lot, ziall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:58:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7963330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niall_Princess_Horan/pseuds/Niall_Princess_Horan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Niall are into each other, but neither know the other likes them. Louis hatches a plan to get them together, Harry is eager to help and Liam feels obliged to assist even though Louis' plans never end well.</p><p>Nouis Brothers<br/>Larry Best Friends<br/>Ziam Best Friends<br/>Lirry Cousins<br/>Non-Famous</p><p>Dolt  - This one is for you, Thank you for the prompt, Hope you like it :)</p><p>Please leave feedback and suggestions</p><p> </p><p>P.S. you can follow me on Twitter @meganls11<br/>But my names Riley :/</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try being honest

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dolt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolt/gifts).



Zayn P.O.V

I'm sat in my small dorm room waiting for liam to arrive. He's coming over to visit and staying for the weekend. I'm nervous but also exited as i haven't seen him since Christmas, and it's May now. I get some cans from the fridge and set them on the table just as the door rings. I jog to the door and swing it open. We stare at each other for a moment before leaning in for a tight hug. We pull back and i step to the side, silently inviting him in.

Once inside, we head to the living room and both grab a can. We reminis about old times, new times, and future plans. I tell him how my art course is going, how i'm still single, and tell him how my mum and 3 sisters are doing. I return i learn he is still training with the police force, he is happily settled with his current girlfriend Cheryl and his mum and 2 sisters are also good.

When Liams phone chimes to signal a text, i leave to relieve my bladder. Upon re-entering the living room, Liam has a pleading look on his face.

"What's up" i say, trying to sound casual.  
"Harry goes to college here, he's my cousin and asked if he can see me tonight" he says, looking at the floor.  
"You don't need my permission, we can hang tomorrow, you're here all weekend anyway" i say, hoping i sound convincing.  
"Well you know harry right" I nod "He could come here, and we can all hang?" he asks.  
"Erm, Sure haha why not" i say.

Liam makes the arrangements while i get more beers from the kitchen.

 

The door rings signalling the arrival of Harry. Liam answers the door and i can here mumbling before shuffling feet enter the living room. I expect to see Liams broad shoulders and Harry's long limbs. I do not expect to see the devious smirk of Louis Tomlinson, or his very fit, Adorable little brother, that i have been crushing on for over a year.

They all make themselves comfy as i look to Liam to explain.

"Well, Harry wanted to see Louis for a bit tonight, and Louis is apparently babysitting Niall as he trashed their parents house with a party last night. So It's all harry's fault, he invited them over" liam finishes, hands held up in surrender.

"Actually, Louis invited himself and dragged Niall along" Harry pipes up.  
I sigh.  
"We can go, if you want" Niall says, looking rather gutted to be honest.  
"No, it's cool, erm, right, Who's up for call of duty?" i say, trying to lighten the atmosphere.

After the chorus of agreements, a lot of bickering over who goes first, and a very serious battle of rock/paper/scissors, Liam and Niall end up playing the first round. Harry and Louis are giggling and muttering about something or other. No doubt planning their next scheme.

I glance at Niall as he kills a soldier, shouting a string of 'die tool' and 'help me out Liam'. His face is frowning slightly with concentration and his tongue is stuck out to the side as he throws a granade.

He is stunning. Fluffy, blonde hair, un-styled on the top of his head, White t-shirt and light blue shinny jeans with green socks peaking out the bottom. I look away when he glances at me and take a swig of my beer, before Louis asks me to follow him to the kitchen.

 

"Sup" i say, sitting on the cupboard he is leaning against.  
"Look, i'm cool with it. I get why you like him, and he likes you back, so don't fuck with him. Or i won't be cool with it" He says. I have an idea what, or rather who, he is talking about, but decide to play dumb.  
"What are you on about Louis?" i say.  
"You have clearly got the hots for Niall. I saw you, eyeing him up and down, had my suspicions for a while but wanted to be sure" he replies.  
"I don't know what to say" i reply, looking at the floor. This is awkward, Louis is Nialls big brother. Cringe.  
"Just try being honest, with me and with him. He likes you, heard him wanking of to you a few times" he laughs. 

I laugh too, but feel my cheeks heating up at the image i'm having of Niall doing just that. On his back naked, Legs spread, cheeks flushing all the way down his chest, Hand around his cock as he teases himself to the thought of me. Moaning my name as he grinds up into his hand.

 

I'm brought back to reality by Louis slapping my cheek, not so lightly.

"That's my little brother. And before you deny anything, little Zayn might need sorting out" he says, glancing at my crotch, that i now realise is hard.

"Fuck, Sorry, i just-"  
"It's cool. But, he's a virgin. So, don't go in there all hard expecting him to help you out. You have my blessing to date him, but don't Fuck & chuck him. Or I'll have you" he warns.  
"I won't" i say "I really like him" i mumble, leaving the room to tend to mini zayn.

 

A few minutes later i enter the living room to find Harry and Louis now battling with Niall shouting orders at both of them.  
"Lou chuck the granade" "Harry, you need more bullets" "Look out behind you!"  
Liam is sat chucking at the commotion as i take a seat.

Harry wins, so he stays to v me as Louis summons Niall to the kitchen. I try not to dwell on it, hoping for the best but fearing the worst.

5 minutes pass and the brothers return, Niall blushing and Louis smirking.  
Louis and Liam battle next and i check my phone.

From: Louis Tomlinson  
tel him, keep it pg. im watchin u

I blush at the text but take this as my chance. I head to the kitchen, tapping Niall on my way and signal him to follow me with my head.

 

Once in the kitchen, he sits on one stool and i sit to his right, facing the kitchen door.

"Hey Niall" I start,losing my nerve slightly  
"Hey Zayn" he says, Irish accent, fading from being in London so long, but still there.  
"I wanted to tell you something. Well ask you something. Erm, well tell then ask you something" i ramble on.  
"Okay" he laughs gently.  
"I erm, I'm nervous, sorry. Erm, I know we only have English Lit together, but we've been in the same English class for nearly a year and a half, right" He nods. "Ever since i first saw you, iv'e liked you. You looked so good in those jeans and you had the little smile on and i just fell for you. Since then, i haven't been able to forget about you. I wanted to tell you sooner, but i was scared, i didn't think you would like me back, until Lou told me you did. He basically told me to get me head outta me arse and tell you" i ramble.  
"He told you i like you? Wait, You like me? How? i mean why? like, what? you're well fit and i'm just, like, me and i-" Niall also rambles, but I take a leap of faith (meaning I grow some balls) and i cut him off with my lips.

The kiss was soft and sweet, but soon got frantic. I hook my hands around Nialls waist as he loops his arms around my neck. He gets off his stool and straddles me on mine, for the first time since buying the stupidly small stools, i'm grateful they are small as my feet sit firmly on the ground. 

I force my tongue in his mouth and he groans into the kiss. He grinds slightly on me and i return the action by squeezing his arse a couple of times. The grinding gets rougher and i can feel his hard on through his jeans, i'm also aware he can feel, my half hard on. I explore his mouth with my tongue and relish in the fact he doesn't even try for dominance, he melts into my embrace and moans my name. He lets out a high pitched whine that goes straight to my dick as he shifts so my left thigh is between his legs and his dick is resting on my leg. He humps against my leg slightly, whining and moaning my name. I'm nice and lift my leg up a bit so he has better access.

A cough from the door way breaks me from moaning Nialls name. I look up to find Louis looking unimpressed, Harry laughing like a madman and Liam looking mortified.

I only realise Niall is still humping my leg when he whines again and his back arches as he bites down hard into my neck, his body stiffens then goes limp, until finally he's left shaking slightly. I feel the wetness before it sinks in what he just did. He came in his jeans. Just from humping my leg. I would have probably brough me over the edge if his big brother wasn't looking at me like he was ready to slaughter me.

"Niall"Louis snaps.

Niall stands upon shaking legs and turns slowly in a drunk like state. Before he's fully turned around, i catch a glimpse of his crotch that has not turned a dark blue color from his orgasm. I don't think he knows.

"I was all for you too getting together. But seriously. The kitchen. and with us three in the next room. Zayn, i thought i told you to keep it PG" he says  
"Sorry" is all i can say, because honestly, he's right, we haven't even gone on a date yet.  
"I wanted to do that. It felt nice" Niall pipes up.  


"It might have Niall, but you should have had your first sexual experience more meaningful. Private. Romantic even. Not humping his leg on a kitchen chair with your brother in the next room." Louis snaps.  
"Hey! that's enough. Yeah, it wasn't the best scene or setting but it was meaningful. I really like Niall and you are out of order talking to him like that." I snap back, snaking my hands around Nialls waist and turning him to face me, something Louis said is bugging me, and i need to talk to him about it.

"Ni" i start  
"Hmm" he says looking at me, legs shuffling uncomfortably as the cum starts to dry  
"Was that your first sexual experience?" i ask gently, i don't want to scare him, but i need to know.  
"Does my hand count" he says, only half joking. I shake my head no. He mumbles out a shy 'yeah' and the guilt sets in.

"I am so sorry, you probably wanted it to be in a bed and special and-" i start  
"I wanted to do it. I mean, erm, thingy your leg" he mumbles out.  
I kiss his forehead and make eye contact with Louis.

"Niall i'm sorry for shouting at you" he says "You're my little brother and i love you and i don't want you getting hurt. But you are 17 and if you want to do sexual stuff then i can't stop you. Just please make sure it's what you want and stay safe" he finishes.  
"Thanks Lou, i love you too" he mutters, shuffling again.

"I have some clothes you can borrow" I say, grabbing his hand and pulling him into my bedroom. I get him some clean boxers and some old joggers that will still be too big, but not as much as my newer ones, show him where the shower is then go back to the living room.

 

We are watching Titanic when Niall comes back 15 minutes later, he settles next to me and snuggles into my side as i bring my arm around his waist.

"What did you wanna ask me" he says against my neck.  
"What" i reply, confused.  
"In the kitchen, you said you had something to tell me and something to ask me. You told me you like me. What did you want to ask?"  
"Oh, yeah, erm, do you want to go on a date with me?" i ask, hoping he says yes.  
"I'd love too"  
"Great!" i kiss his head.

"Zayn" Niall says a few minutes later.  
"What's up babe"  
"I know what we did in the kitchen, was erm, nice. But, i'm erm, i'm not, erm, ready to, you know?" He stutters.  
"Have sex?" i ask. He nod shyly. "That's okay Ni, we can wait as long as you need, no rush, i promise" i say honestly, stroking his head.

"And you said my plan wouldn't work Liam" Louis laughs  
"No, i said i didn't want to be part of it. because your plans normally backfire" Liam states.  
"I helped!" Harry shouts, raising his hand in the air enthusiastically like a small child at school.

Louis chucks the bowl of popcorn over Harrys head as i kiss Niall softly.

We all end up falling asleep on the couches (After i make Louis clean up the popcorn, to which Harry -of course- helps)


End file.
